1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission cross member for accommodating a dual exhaust system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transmission cross member for accommodating a dual exhaust system and replacing an existing transmission cross member accommodating a single exhaust system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for cross member related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a transmission cross member for accommodating a dual exhaust system and replacing an existing transmission cross member accommodating a single exhaust system.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,287 to Chidamparam et al. teaches a mounting assembly that mounts each end of a transmision cross member to a body rail. The mounting assembly includes a cross member sleeve which reduces pre-compression compression buckling of the transmission cross member. A rail sleeve stiffens the local area of the body rail while adding little weight. A cover plate is secured to the body rail via welding and to the rail sleeve with two bolts. A body rail bracket is also fixedly secured between the cross member sleeve and the body rail to increase the stiffness thereof. The increased stiffness reduces vibrational noise generated by a transmission of a motor vehicle.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,453 to Meyer et al. teaches a break-away bracket for connecting structural beams in a vehicle such as connecting a transmission cross-member to a frame rail. The break-away bracket connects to the cross-member by use of a connecting pin. During normal operation, the cross-member is fixed to the bracket, which, in turn, is welded to the frame rail and acts as a normal fixed bracket. During the imposition of excessive loads on the front of the vehicle, a slot connecting between a hole for the connecting pin and an edge of the bracket allows the pin and cross-member to pull away from a portion of the bracket. The bracket yields, allowing axial displacement between the cross-member and the frame rail while still keeping the connection between the two components intact.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for cross member related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a transmission cross member for accommodating a dual exhaust system and replacing an existing transmission cross member accommodating a single exhaust system that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a a transmission cross member for accommodating a dual exhaust system and replacing an existing transmission cross member accommodating a single exhaust system that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a dual exhaust system transmission cross member that replaces an existing single exhaust system transmission cross member. The cross member includes a center portion that mounts the transmission, a pair of intermediate portions that extend from the center portion and straddle the tail piece of the transmission, and a pair of outer portions that extend from the pair of intermediate portions, respectively, and are attached to the pair of side rails. Each intermediate portion is inverted U-shaped so as to accommodate the head pipes of the dual exhaust system. The outer portion that is positioned on the passenger side of the vehicle slants rearwardly from the associated intermediate portion, while the outer portion that is positioned on the driver side of the vehicle slants forwardly from the associated intermediate portion.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.